Legolas and the Lorelei
by GreenLeaf33
Summary: Legolas meets a lorelei, long but it's worth it, sad too...
1. The Journey

**No I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters.or do i.hah there's something to think about..JK, EXCEPT the forest and LYNIA. Those are MINE.**  
  
Ch.1  
  
When I saw you I found you  
  
When I found you I knew you  
  
When I knew you I loved you  
  
When I loved you I lost.  
  
Legolas sang the scattered tune to a song he once remembered quietly under his breath. The silence surrounding them, Grimli had faintly picked up a few bars of his companion's poem. "What's that you're singing there? A love song? I didn't know you knew anything about love Legolas," he teased, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Ah, friend after hundreds of years immortality does not seem as great a gift when you're forever lonely," the slender elf replied, his voice sounding of a sweet music Grimli couldn't put his finger on. The dwarf slowed down his horse to the pace of his fellow companion. He casually glanced at the face of the rider next to him seeing his once sparkling blue eyes were now a cold gray and filled with forlorn.  
  
Grimli sensed he was infringing on a private subject and let himself take in the surroundings instead. The horses were easily trotting along a grassy path; a canopy of leaves lingered above the heads of the two fellowship members. The sun told of midday, beating harshly down upon the earth leaving no refuge underneath the trees. The sky was a clear blue foretelling of no storm to come, and the rushing of a creek to their distant left told them they were in no danger of dehydration.  
  
The next few hours passed in silence for both travelers, one in a cautious mindset, the other in deep thought. Grimli was the first to disrupt the atmosphere. "Aragon told us he would be meeting us in Rivendell, but there's no way we will be able to reach the haven 'til tomorrow, less we travel through night." "Your right my friend, the sun has already begun to set, yet the only refuge within miles is the forest of Eurychidya. It may be best to find a more suitable place, the risk is immense in such woodland." answered Legolas in a wary voice. "Aye, ye got nothing to fear. Not a creature would dare cross a dwarf with an axe, especially not this one. Besides, the tales of these woods were only rumored and used as bedtime stories to scare off strangers like us. None were actually proven to be true, mind you," replied Grimli sounding fully sure of himself.  
  
The elf however was not as trusting. He knew Grimli often thought himself a lot more powerful than others did. Even if his might was to be true, the forest was still not a safe space. The fellow next to him claimed that the creatures were myth, yet that's what he thought elves were before he met the living breathing one riding along side him. The tales his father had warned him were of the creatures called Lorelei that inhabited the dark woods, playing with the minds of lost travelers, losing them, torturing them and wasting them away. The dwarf, however, was not to be persuaded. They headed toward the edge of Eurychidya, as steadily as the setting sun. Legolas's hand remained firmly on the edge of his bow, the nervous sweat causing his grasp to turn slippery. He cast a sidelong glance at Grimli happily singing a mountain song next to him, and prepared himself for the long night ahead. **************Yes it WILL get better I promise!!*** 


	2. The Forest

The moon was cascading an eerie blue light upon the weary comrades, changing Legolas's handsome face into a nervous and foreboding appearance. Grimli turned to speak to the elf and noticing the look on his face remembered that elves had a sixth sense about them. "What is it? Orcs?" he said in a low voice, his gruff hand reaching around for his axe. "No, nothing like that. I seem to feel something calling us, drawing us nearer to the forest," Legolas replied, his complexion draining to a sickly pale. "Well there you go, must be a good sign," Grimli said uttering a hearty chuckle. Legolas only tightened the grip on his bow.  
  
As the horses reached the rim of the forest, Legolas whispered to his companion, "Stay beside me, don't stray from my side and don't leave your horse until we find a suitable clearing." They plodded along in the darkness, Legolas's ears pricking up at every faint twig or leaf being stepped upon. At last they reached a small clearing large enough for an appropriate resting space, yet still shrouded as not to draw attention to themselves. They jumped down from the horses and cleared enough underbrush to pad the rough ground. Grimli's breathing soon deepened as he fell fast asleep. Legolas was still very awake, and attempted to match Grimli's deep breaths in order to calm himself. He presently fell into a light tumultuous sleep.  
  
Legolas shot straight up from his nightmarish sleep, his blonde hair dripping with a cold sweat, his ears searching for something in a distance. He had heard a voice. He had felt someone's face inches within his own, speaking to him, calling to him. He ran a finger along his icy forehead, shivering as he felt the coldness he radiated. His eyes drifted towards Grimli sleeping next to him. Legolas stood abruptly up, his keen eyesight scanning the mile perimeter. Nothing, just a vast dark forest.  
  
Grimli awoke and soon jumped to his feet exclaiming, "The horses where are the horses!" How could he not have noticed the two beautiful steeds missing from their campsite? He once again scanned the distance for a glimpse of his tawny horse, yet finding nothing. "There! There they are! What are you waiting for, let's be off!" cried Grimli seizing his axe and running into the darkness. "No wait, come back!" yelled Legolas after him, breaking into a run. He quickly lost the short dwarf in the darkness and could only hear faint footsteps. Growing further away each moment. Then they stopped. He strained to see beyond the dark trees, and heard the footsteps again. Except this time they were at a slower pace. And they were walking towards him. For the first time in his long life, Legolas realized he was alone, very alone. And very frightened. 


	3. The Lorelei

Legolas's breathing turned rapid as he felt around his back for his trusty weapon. He held his bow at ready eye level, preparing to meet the creature stalking him with a good fight. His sensitive ears heard the footsteps turn to the left of him and cease. Maybe the creature had not noticed his presence. It would buy him precious time. Then he heard her. An eerie yet strikingly beautiful melody danced through his ears and entranced his mind. Whatever creature uttered this sound couldn't be all that horrible. The tune flowed through every inch of his elfin body; a waterfall of music rushed through his veins leaving him with the cold tingling sensation he felt when he had awoken from his sleep. His head grew heavy as he felt himself drifting away with this sweet chant. As his mind was fading off into the distance his eye caught the shimmer of something-silvery white to his left.  
  
"Show yourself or prepare to be met with hostility," Legolas called out in the direction he saw the shimmer of light. The singing only increased, and the elf was able to make out some of the words. The creature was singing instead of talking. "I mean you no harm, put down your steady bow and arrow, or I will not yet face you. Come to me Legolas of Mirkwood, come, let me face you." He cautiously put down his bow remembering the knife in his boot, incase the creature was performing some form of trickery upon him. Slowly the singing grew louder, and was again in an inaudible language Legolas had never heard.  
  
From the darkness a silver white shimmer emerged from behind a tree near the elf. The light grew larger, into a slender beam only 2 to 3 inches shorter than Legolas. "Creature of light, are you the legend Lorelei? Please do me no harm, I did not wish to intrude," he said not knowing what to expect from the blinding light before him. The beautiful singing abruptly stopped the silence of the forest settling once again.  
  
The blazing light steadily formed into a female figure. The Lorelei showed her true form to Legolas as she had promised. Standing before him was the most intriguing figure he had ever lain eyes upon. Her skin was slightly tan, yet shimmered with a silver essence from her hair to her toes. Her hair was a tangled mess of brown auburn that seemed to fall perfectly below her shoulders and around her face. The Lorelei was clad in loosely torn silky white clothing. The top was hanging off one shoulder, torn above her abdomen, yet barely revealing the curves hid beneath. The skirt was wound tightly around her waist, swinging in a flowery arc around her lower thighs, yet once again giving Legolas no hint at what shapely form lay inside. Her silver sandals were laced up barely below her knees, and she was sporting white gloves, torn at various places, the tips of the hands were cut off so she could move her fingers freely.  
  
Then there was her face. When Legolas finished trailing his eyes burning along her form, he caught his breath when they rested upon her face. For she was the most magnificent being he had the privilege to look upon. Although not nearly the most beautiful of her kind, Legolas was fully entranced and felt around for a tree to hold on to before his knees gave way. Her ears were those of elves, however she was not of the sort. Her eyes were large and almond shaped a deep green with long heavy eyelashes adding to her appearance. From the corner of her eyes were silver flames that looked as if they had leaked onto her skin, and her dark eyebrows were arced high in a reserved yet curious way. The Lorelei's nose was straight and centered as it stopped slightly an inch above her lips. Her lips were a crimson red covered in a silvery sheen; her mouth gave off an indication she was trying not to smile. Three metallic strands were woven and hung down over her forehead, coming from above her ears and joining in a triangle between her two eyebrows. For all the tears and tangles upon her, not an inch was faded or stained from the earth, but shone brightly over her. However, the Lorelei had no inkling she was as beautiful as Legolas was depicting her to be, for she was as entranced with him as he was with her. 


	4. A Name

"Dare I ask of your name?" Legolas said breaking the observing silence between them. She only gave him a questioning look as if to ask, "Dare?" He clarified himself and spoke once again, "For fear it might knock me off my feet." She quickly turned and broke into a run, that looked more like she was gliding between the trees. Legolas ran after her, trailing behind her hair and clothes fluttering in the wind surrounding them. "Please, I mean you no harm," he said pleadingly not wanting to loose the Lorelei in the forest. She soon stopped and held out a hand as to keep Legolas from running ahead.  
  
He looked down to see they were standing on the sandy shore of a clear lake. The Lorelei sat down on a branch low to the ground. She was not glowing as brightly, for the moon was shining through the trees giving the lake a mirror like surface. "Am I forever to call you Lorelei?" Legolas inquired once again and sat down beside her waiting for a reply. He watched as her now unsandled feet dangled in the water below, and observed as she barely traced her toes along the bank. He looked back into her green eyes and saw she was quite intent at staring at the sand beneath them. His gaze again drifted back towards the sand and noticed a shimmery liquid forming letters under her feet. She was spelling out her name. Legolas watched in anticipation as the letters formed the word: Lynia. Lynia.Lynia.. he repeated to himself letting the name roll off his tongue and spill onto his lips. "Lynia," he spoke, and she turned to face him. She held out her palm, and glowing on it was a small white orb with undefinable edges. "Lynia," he repeated as he held out his fingers to the orb and felt himself slip into the darkness that surrounded them. 


	5. The Palace

Legolas awoke to a canopy of blue sheen above him. He felt he was on a cloud of sheets and his head was sunk in magnificent pillows lining the top of the bed. He rose fully clothed (glad to see the Lorelei had not changed him) and opened the glass doors to the world outside. Legolas stepped out onto a balcony of white marble and took in the beautiful scenery around him. He was in a palace of white and surrounded by a vast forest of trees, and cliffs with cascading waterfalls flowing in every direction. Below the balcony lay a lake like the one he had seen the night before, and it stretched to the end of the palace, feeding into the waterfalls. There were other Lorelei too. He scanned the surroundings for the creature he had seen last night, yet she was not to be found.  
  
Legolas turned to go back inside his room and found an elderly man in a white robe of nobility before him. He assumed him to be the king of the magnificent palace. The man spoke in a gentle voice, "Your friend the dwarf has been found and was set on his horse to Rivendell, you too are free to stay here 'til you find yourself fit to continue on your journey." "Thank you, your highness, for the compassion you have shown me, and may I ask who it was that brought me to your palace?" Legolas responded. "Yes, well that was Lynia. And I am very sorry for the trouble she must have given you, she has always been a handful around the palace. A free spirit that one is. Well your horse is waiting in the courtyard stable, should you like to return. Lynia is most likely tending the horses to the pasture, as that is her favorite task to do," the king graciously replied. And with the final words exchanged Legolas set off towards the courtyard pastures.  
  
As he entered the stables, Legolas spotted a familiar figure at the end of the barn, singing softly to a horse that she continued to groom. Her ears were keen, and knew he had entered once he set his first footstep onto the planks. She slowly ceased her song, yet not turning to look at the elf as he approached her, for it was his horse she was preparing. He cautiously spoke, "I never had a chance to thank you for saving me from whatever fate I was to fall upon last night." Lynia gave a brief nod and turned to meet her grassy eyes with his of the sky. She gave him a coy grin, flashing her pearly teeth. Legolas was once again swept away by her presence and took her hand in his. "I barely know you.." he trailed off as she opened the gate for his horse. It was already saddled and Lynia was waiting for him to mount and ride off into the distance and forget about her forever. He seated himself on his steed and let go of her smooth hand, gazing longingly into her eyes for one last time. He dug his heels into the horse's flanks and set off for Rivendell. 


	6. Desperation

Legolas was barely out of the forest when a strange feeling settled upon him. He heard rustling behind him as he broke out of the forest into the clearing. "Orcs," the elf whispered to no one. He laid his hand on his arrows preparing for battle. However the gallop of a horse made him turn his head. "Legolas! Legolas, please wait!" cried a familiar voice he had heard for the first time. Emerging from the forest was Lynia upon a chestnut mare, racing to span the distance between them. Then another sound caught his attention. An Orc. "Lynia, no, watch out!" He slung his bow over his shoulder and swiftly shot an arrow into the head of the Orc. As it dropped dead to the ground he saw Lynia's horse rear itself up and paw the ground wildly. Ten more Orcs emerged from the forest encircling Lynia and knocking her horse down. Legolas galloped back shooting arrows off trying in vain to keep the Orcs from harming her. It was too late.  
  
His arrow shot through the last Orc and he fell to his knees, on seeing his beautiful Lynia, stained with her own blood pooling around her. It was only a slash to her stomach, and those he knew look worse than they are. But there was so much blood, there was so much. Legolas picked Lynia's limp body up and carried her onto his horse, setting off for Rivendell. Her condition worsened as the day grew on, and he could hear her cries of pain that stung into his heart. How did this creature make him feel so differently than anyone else he had ever met? What was so different about her that gave hi this horrible pit in his heart to see her in such despair? They reached another smaller forest and he set the Lorelei down, waiting for her to open her eyes. He found a traditional medicine plant and spread it onto her gash, carefully running his fingers along her stomach, still waiting for her to awaken. He looked beside her to see a single drop of crimson on a blade of grass beside her, and he knew.and his heart cracked a little more.  
  
Another hour passed and her breathing grew longer and more faint, as he felt his heart cry out in despair. Legolas lit a small fire for warmth and light and slowly began to sing a beautiful song of hopelessness and desperation.  
  
When I saw you I found you  
  
When I found you I knew you  
  
When I knew you I loved you  
  
When I loved you I lost.  
  
Tears swelled from his eyes for the first time in his life and he felt himself washed over in pain. Why did he feel so strongly for a girl he had barely even known? He pressed his lips softly against hers, waiting for her to kiss him back but knowing it would never happen. His hand found its way to her back and gently caressed her tender skin longing for the life to spring back into her flesh. His lips lingered a moment longer, and two heavy tears splashed down upon Lynia's closed eyelids. He now understood. He loved, and he had lost.  
  
As Legolas began to pull back from her loose figure, he felt a warmth join his lips once again to hers. Was she kissing him back? How could it be? He pulled himself away and looked to see her almond eyes staring once again into his. She faintly smiled and spoke the words, "There's no use in worrying for me. If I should die, I'll make a hole and pull you up." Legolas found a smile of sadness at the words Lynia had uttered. "My angel," he spoke as she drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his arms. He felt her beating heart against his, and she awoke once more to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. Their bodies entwined, and they were only trying to understand the pain the other was feeling. Two tear streaked faces gently comforting each other. One filled with despair, one trying to take the pain away. Lynia felt Legolas crying gently into her neck as she made circling motions on his back to comfort him. He had never felt this way before, they both knew what was happening, one was ready, and the other was trying to cling on for both of them. "Please, Legs, I'm... I'm going to be alright.I promise," Lynia cried into his blonde hair.  
  
The moon rose high above Legolas and Lynia, basking them in a glow of white. Just like the glow Legolas had first seen shining off Lynia's body. His last tears found their way down his cheeks as he felt Lynia's heart beat grow fainter and fainter. Her kiss was now cold and distant. Legolas felt the last of the heartbeats fade away, unable to tell if they were hers.. or his. "I love you, and I promise I won't leave you." he cried as he slowly faded into the stillness with Lynia. And then they were nothing. 


End file.
